<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch by RootsArrow (SparklingDarkAngel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090495">Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDarkAngel/pseuds/RootsArrow'>RootsArrow (SparklingDarkAngel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Phoenix Prince and the Chieftain’s Son [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Everyone Is Gay, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Touch-Starved, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDarkAngel/pseuds/RootsArrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The previously touch-starved Fire Lord is as cuddly as a kitten. A then vs now look at some of Zuko’s relationships and the role physical touch has played.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Ty Lee &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Zuko &amp; Oc, background Suki/Ty Lee - Relationship, mentioned Mai/Azula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Phoenix Prince and the Chieftain’s Son [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is the longest one-shot I’ve ever written 😂 I don’t even know what happened. This started out as one thing and turned into something totally different. It has been demanding all my time, attention, and sanity, even though I know I have other Doctor Who and Supergirl stuff to work on. Fickle muse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>One thing Sokka noticed about Zuko was that his boyfriend loved to be touched. When Sokka would come up behind him and wrap his arms around Zuko’s waist, the young Fire Lord melted into him every time. It was like holding butter, and it was really freaking adorable. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course, as Sokka learned early on, he had to announce himself first. The first time he tried, Zuko had flinched so hard he nearly jumped out of his skin, and Sokka had spent minutes with him sitting on the floor, helping him breathe right. After that, Sokka would talk to Zuko any time he approached him, even if it was just to say hello. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good morning, my love,” Sokka mumbled before wrapping his arms around Zuko’s waist and nuzzling his face into the firebender’s shoulder. Zuko hummed appreciatively and leaned back into the embrace. He had been staring out the window, watching the turtleducks. Sokka leaned in and left a trail of soft kisses up Zuko’s neck, causing chicken goosebumps to form and the hairs on the back of his neck to stand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko shivered at the pleasant sensation. “Good morning,” he replied back in a husky, sleep-laced voice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So, what’s on the Fire Lord’s agenda today?” Sokka questioned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Fire Lord thought for a moment. “I have a reparations meeting with King Bumi, then more peace talks with the generals who aren’t too happy about withdrawing their forces. I was also hoping to visit Azula today.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Meetings? Sounds dull,” Sokka commented. “You should skip it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko tried and failed to hide his grin. “I can’t, Sokka. The world isn’t going to fix itself.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka leaned back and pulled on his boyfriend’s shoulders until Zuko was facing him. “You’re right,” he said. “And I can’t think of anyone better for the job.” He reached out to cradle Zuko’s face, and his thumb lovingly caressed the scar tissue under his eye. Zuko shivered again, and his good eye started to water, causing Sokka to pull back in alarm. “Shit love, I’m so sorry!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No,” Zuko said, grabbing Sokka’s wrists to stop him from pulling away. “Do that... do that again.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The younger Water Tribesman nodded and reached back out. He cupped Zuko’s face in his palms and resumed the gentle stroking movements. Sokka ran his thumb along Zuko’s eyelid, tracing the creases in his skin. He kept going until he got to the tip of his damaged ear, then traced along the outside curve and back to under his eyes, wiping up a couple of tears. “Why are you crying, treasure?” he asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“After my father burned me, I expected every touch to hurt,” Zuko explained. “I panicked every time a hand came at my face, and it was even worse if someone actually touched my face. And then somehow, you’re so gentle and loving that you push away all my father’s cruelty. I-” his breath hitched as Sokka ran his thumb over where his eyebrow was supposed to be. “You’re amazing, and I love you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He closed his eyes as Sokka leaned forward slowly and placed a butterfly light kiss on his scarred eyelid. “I love you too,” Sokka replied, almost whispering. He leaned down and met Zuko’s lips, softly pressing into them with his own. Zuko’s lips parted, allowing Sokka to deepen the kiss for a moment before pulling away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sound of a throat clearing pulled both of their attentions towards the doorway where Iroh stood, looking extremely smug, with a servant girl by his side. Sokka recognized her as Anka, the one who did Zuko’s hair and acted friendly with them. Normally a Fire Lord would have more servants to dress him, but Zuko found that after his years in banishment, he really just preffered to dress himself. The hair was still tricky to get just right though, which was why he had Anka.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> “Uncle!” Zuko exclaimed, running towards him. He barreled straight into the old man, wrapping his arms around his neck. Iroh caught him in a hug, chuckling as his nephew’s feet briefly left the ground. “I didn’t know you were visiting.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I wanted to surprise you,” Iroh replied. “Plus, King Bumi promised me a rousing game of pai sho.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course he did,” Zuko said, smiling fondly. “Speaking of, I need to get ready to meet with him. We can catch up tonight.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka smiled. “Go on, love,” he said. “Go save the world.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko nodded, then turned to Anka. “Uh, shall we?” He held out his arm for Anka to take. Being Fire Lord didn’t make him any less awkward than he had been before. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thankfully, Anka was used to all of Zuko’s little quirks. She took his arm and let him guide her away. “I’m ready when you are, my Lord,” she said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Sokka watched them leave with an amused grin, Iroh crossed the room to stand next to him. He placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop,” Iroh started softly. “But my nephew... he lets you touch his scar?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah,” Sokka answered. “I’ve always avoided it before because I didn’t want to trigger any old trauma. I don’t know what came over me today. I was just looking at him and thinking about how much I loved him, and it just kind of happened.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He didn’t even want me to touch it while I was treating the wound, much less after it scarred over,” Iroh said. His face darkened as he remembered being on that ship with his thirteen-year-old nephew. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Prince Zuko,” Iroh said gently. “It’s time to let me redress the wound.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zuko sat on his bed, arms crossed and scowling. “No.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“No?” Iroh asked incredulously. “Do you want it to get infected? We need to take care of it.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The banished Prince said nothing, simply turning his face away, leaving his bandaged side towards Iroh. The older man sighed and reached out to touch his nephew’s shoulder, but the boy cried out and flinched away as soon as he made contact. Iroh drew his hand back like he had just been burned, guilt churning in his stomach. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“I’m sorry, nephew,” he said, softer this time. “I did not mean to scare you. I only wish to help.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“I don’t need help!” Zuko protested. “This is my lesson. I have to do this alone.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Iroh leaned back, feeling the tension in his head growing. “What lesson?” he asked. When the young Prince didn’t answer, his frustration started to boil over. “Prince Zuko, what lesson?” he asked again sharply. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>As his voice raised in volume, Zuko shrunk back and curled into himself, head down and arms wrapped around his knees. Iroh’s heart felt like it was breaking in two, watching his sweet nephew cower before him. Iroh closed his eyes and silently cursed himself. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Just do it,” Zuko mumbled, lifting his face up and closing his eye. He looked defeated, giving into Iroh’s care. Iroh certainly didn’t feel like he’d won anything. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“After that day, I worried I’d lost my sweet nephew for good,” Iroh explained. “He was just so bitter and angry and so determined to suffer alone to atone for something I didn’t understand. Seeing him with you now... it does an old man’s heart good.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka smiled softly at Iroh and turned to hug him. “Come here, you big sap,” Sokka teased as Iroh returned the hug. “You give me too much credit. All I do is hold his hand while he does the hard work of unravelling his trauma.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And that is a great blessing in itself,” Iroh told him. “Even though we can do things on our own, having a hand to hold just makes it that much easier to bear.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You seem to be in a good mood this morning, my Lord,” Anka commented as she ran the comb through the Fire Lord’s hair. She was new since Zuko’s reign, and therefore far less afraid of him than the other staff, having no experience with Ozai or Azula. Zuko liked that about her. It made him feel like a normal human being. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko smiled and met her eyes through the mirror he was seated in front of. “I’m always in a good mood when Uncle visits,” he replied. “I wish he could be here all the time.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Me too, my Lord. He always insists on serving the servants tea,” Anka replied. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gained a snorted laugh from Zuko. “That sounds like my uncle.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anka hummed in agreement. “Are you ready for your meetings, my Lord?” she asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh Agni, no,” Zuko groaned. “I mean, King Bumi should be easy enough. He’s part of the White Lotus-”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Which I know nothing about,” Anka cut in with a sly smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Which you know nothing about,” Zuko agreed, matching her smile. “And he’s also Aang’s friend. I trust Aang’s judgement of character. Although, Sokka says he’s a bit unhinged- ah komodo rhinoshit, I didn’t say that,” Zuko swore with a grimace. “And I also didn’t swear.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anka’s smile grew wider. “I heard nothing of the sort, my Lord.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>On Anka’s first day working at the palace, she wasn’t sure what to expect. She could tell that everyone was afraid of Fire Lord Zuko, and she overheard the horror stories of working under Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Regent Azula. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And to make matters worse, she was running late. It wasn’t her fault. Her mother had a health scare that morning, and her brother wasn’t capable of taking care of himself, much less their mother. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>As she ran up to the group of servants outside the Fire Lord’s bedroom door, she got many stern looks. The man who seemed to be in charge- she didn’t know his name yet- glared daggers at her. “If you’re going to be late, the Fire Lord will have your head,” he hissed. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Anka bowed. “Apologies, sir.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“No matter,” the man replied. “Just follow along and don’t screw anything else up.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>She nodded, and the servant who hadn’t even bothered to introduce himself slowly pushed open the doors. Anka was expecting to find the Fire Lord asleep, but instead he sat at his mirror, struggling to put a shirt over his head. His chest was bandaged tightly, and he winced as if he were in pain. Anka wondered what kind of injury could be hurting him that bad, but she didn’t say anything. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Your Majesty!” the servant in charge gasped. He instantly rushed to his side, followed by the couple of other servants. When he tried to grab the shirt from the Fire Lord, he flinched away. The servant man jumped back into a low bow. “My deepest apologies, your Majesty,” he said. “Please allow your humble staff to dress you so that you need not pain yourself.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Much to Anka’s surprise, the Fire Lord actually blushed. “N-n-no, I’m fine,” he stuttered. “I actually- I can dress myself. Please, just don’t- don’t touch me.” He hesitated, looking incredibly uncomfortable. “Please leave me. I will send for you when I’m ready.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The servants backed up, looking like startled cat deer, bowing and retreating from the Fire Lord’s presence, but for some reason, Anka felt glued to the spot. The Fire Lord had gone back to his struggles with his shirt, swearing gruffly under his breath. In that moment, she didn’t see the scary Fire Lord, just an awkward teenage boy scared and hurting. She made a decision. “Your Majesty?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Fire Lord Zuko startled and turned to look at her. “Really, I’m fine,” he insisted. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Forgive me for the intrusion, but I cannot stand by and let someone be in pain when I know there is something I can do about it,” Anka replied. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The teen scanned her face, then nodded in acceptance. Anka held out her hands, and Fire Lord Zuko placed his shirt in them. With all the delicacy she had in taking care of her sick and fragile mom and brother, she got the shirt on him, allowing as little skin contact as possible. He looked better now that he wasn’t wincing so much, even smiling a little. “Thank you,” he said. “What is your name?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Anka, your Majesty.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He winced again. “You don’t have to call me that. It sounds too much like...” He trailed off. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Like your father?” Anka questioned. She had heard the stories of how the previous monarch had treated his son. The Fire Lord nodded, looking a bit embarrassed. “I must call you something. Would my Lord feel more comfortable?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Yes, Anka,” he replied. “Thank you. Again. Uh, how old are you?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Fifteen, my Lord,” Anka replied. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The Fire Lord furrowed his brows. “Fifteen? That seems awfully young to be working in the palace.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Perhaps it is,” Anka agreed. “If you allow me to do your hair, I could tell you about it?” The Fire Lord nodded in agreement, and Anka set to combing his hair. “My mother is very sick, and my brother hasn’t been right since he got back from the war. They call it PTSD. You see, I used to have two brothers. They were twins. One of them made it back. The other didn’t.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>A look of pain crossed over the Fire Lord’s face. “I’m so sorry,” he said softly. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“They were in the 41st division,” Anka continued. “Not a lot of survivors there.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The teen in front of her stiffened up suddenly. “The 41st?” he asked. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Anka dropped the comb and gathered his hair in her fingers. “Yes, my Lord,” she replied, twisting his hair into a top knot. “It was a tragedy.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“It was an act of cruelty,” the Fire Lord growled, eyes narrowed. He lifted his hand up to touch the scar by his eye. “I swear to make sure nothing like that ever happens again. None of my people will suffer that way.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Since then, Anka had become a sort of confidant. She alone entered Zuko’s chambers in the morning to fix his hair and offer any other support he needed while he healed from the lightning wound in his chest. During that time, he liked to talk to her. He spoke casually and freely, and though Anka would never tell anyone else, she felt that she had a special friendship with the monarch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How’s your brother doing?” Zuko asked, changing the subject. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Much better now that the palace is seeing to his care,” Anka answered. “I really can’t thank you enough, my Lord.” She set the comb down and began to gather his hair in her hands. It was longer now than it had been the first time. As she worked, she let her nails lightly scrape against his scalp, smiling softly at the relaxed sighs escaping Zuko’s lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It is I who can’t thank you enough for all that you do for me,” Zuko corrected. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After tying off the top knot, Anka situated the crown on his head just right. She brushed the dust off of his shoulders and stood back. Already, he had come a long way from the scared kid who flinched away from even the touch of his royal staff. Though she would never say it out loud, she was proud of him, like a happy mama turtleduck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Then let us just agree that the thanks is mutual, my Lord,” Anka replied with a teasing smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another servant, Kado, appeared at the door. “Your Majesty, King Bumi has arrived,” he said.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He’s early,” Zuko commented. “No matter. I’m ready. Will you escort him to the meeting room?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They didn’t meet in his father’s old war room. In fact, Zuko had waisted no time in letting Toph completely demolish it, as well as the stage his father had burned him and a few other places. Basically, if it made the hairs on his neck stand on end and his stomach churn with memories of his father, he had Toph destroy it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As he walked with Anka, he still felt nervous, but he felt more confident than he had before. With the amazing people he had supporting him, he couldn’t possibly fail. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>By the time Zuko had finished peace talks with the generals, he was exhausted. He had to dismiss a few more; those who had proved to be still too bloodthirsty and loyal to Ozai. It was like a war of itself establishing control, but he could tell that he was starting to gain their respect. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Despite being tired, he still wanted to visit Azula. He covered his face with his hood and walked to the institution she stayed at. No one on the street gave him a second glance, which was how he liked it. Once he arrived, he simply showed the staff his face, and they let him walk unbothered to Azula’s room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knocked on the door. “Come in,” a soft voice from the other side said. Zuko opened the door to find Azula laying in bed, reading something off a scroll. She looked up and smiled at him. “Hey Zuzu,” she said, no malice in the old nickname. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey Zula,” Zuko responded quietly. He closed the door behind him and crossed the room to her bed. Azula scooted over, letting Zuko climb in besides her and stretch out his legs while leaning against the headboard. The young Princess set aside her scroll and shifted over so that she was leaning against her brother’s shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve missed you,” she murmured. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve missed you too,” Zuko replied. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Azula huffed a laugh. “Funny how it took Dad going to prison for us to become close again,” she observed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He pit us against each other; made us think we were enemies,” Zuko explained. “He can’t touch us anymore.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes, I remember,” Azula commented dryly. “His so called ‘love’ was contingent on me being the perfect little monster he wanted, which meant hating you as well as being better than you in every way, shape, or form.” Azula’s voice grew softer as she continued. “Of course now I realize I just didn’t want him to hurt me the way I saw him hurt you. And somehow along the way, I convinced myself that I had to be the strongest so that no one could ever hurt me. I wasn’t like you. I never had Mother to shield me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko squeezed his sister’s hand. “I’m sorry,” he said. “You know she loved you, right?” Azula’s eyes watered, and she lowered her head. “She just didn’t know how to show it. She was scared of Father, and she was scared of you. That wasn’t fair, and it wasn’t your fault.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Father lavished me with praise,” Azula continued. “I thought it was love. But love doesn’t starve you as punishment for twisting your ankle during a kata.” She scooted closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. “You never let me hug you like this when we were kids.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s because I thought you were going to set my hair on fire,” Zuko complained. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Azula watched her brother play with their mother, and an ugly feeling washed over her. She had just finished training with Father, and she was feeling more disheartened than ever. During her kata routine, she had stumbled and fallen on her wrist. When she cried out in pain, instead of comforting her, Ozai had yanked her up roughly by the hurt wrist, snarled at her, and demanded she do it again. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>So why did her brother get to have fun now? He was weak, just like she had been today. And now she needed to fix her mistake, just like Ozai had taught her- crush somebody to push herself to the top. It was a kill or be killed world, and Azula didn’t just want to survive anymore. She wanted to thrive. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lately, a feeling like a great ball of ice had begun to grow in her chest where her heart used to be. By now, she had stopped fighting it. She welcomed it. After all, it was all she had to protect her. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>She smiled big and ran out into the courtyard to greet Zuko and her mother. “Zuzu, come play with me!” she called out. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zuko turned to look at her, smiling but wary. “Sure, Zula,” he answered. “Do you want to come see the turtleducks?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>She wanted to throw fire at the turtleducks, but she didn’t say that. Instead, she just nodded. She ran to Zuko and threw her arms open, practically tackling him. He moved back a few steps under her weight, but he brought up his arms around her. She buried her face into his shoulder so he wouldn’t see her smirk as she reached up to Zuko’s hair, called on her inner flame, and set the tips on fire. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>As soon as he felt the heat, Zuko shoved her off of him and cried out. His eyes were wide and scared as he stumbled backwards. “Azula!” their mother shouted as she rushed to him, patting his neck to smoother the flame. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Azula frowned. “Sorry Zuzu,” she said. “It was an accident.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“It’s alright, Zula,” Zuko muttered, looking down at his feet, face flushed. He rubbed the back of his neck, which no doubt got singed in Azula’s fire. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>She smirked and ran off, ignoring how their mother yelled out for her to be more careful. She didn’t care. She was strong again, and no one would hurt her. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, sorry about that,” Azula muttered sheepishly. “It was never an accident.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko huffed with laughter as he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on top of his sister’s head. “I know, Zula.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You were a good kid, Zuzu,” Azula continued. “I’m sorry I was such a nasty sister.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t blame you,” Zuko replied, shifting so that he could put an arm around her. “And if I did, I forgive you. We were both just children, victims of our dad’s violence. I don’t blame you for what you became to survive.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The young princess hummed. “You know, Mai came by to visit the other day,” she said, changing the subject. “I took your advice. I told her how I felt.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko leaned his head forwards a bit to better look at her, but her expression was unreadable. “How did that go?” he asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Surprisingly well,” Azula replied. “I thought after Boiling Rock she would hate me, but she doesn’t. She said she remembers how much she loved me when we were kids, even though she had a crush on you at the time. She wants to get back what we had and see if it could grow into something more. I asked if I could kiss her. She said yes. It was... nice. It was the most peaceful I’ve felt in awhile.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The young Fire Lord squeezed his sister’s hand. “I’m so proud of you, Zula, and I’m so happy for you. It’s what you both deserve.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Azula looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “I love you, big brother.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you too, little sis.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was starting to get late as Zuko walked back to the palace. On his way there, he saw a familiar face and grinned. “Chief Hakoda!” he greeted as the man exited the palace doors, presumably to head toward the docks. “Leaving so soon?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hakoda looked up and grinned back. “Fire Lord Zuko!” He held out his hand for Zuko to shake. After the firm handshake, Zuko let himself be dragged into a large platypus bear hug that he would never admit to enjoying as much as he did. His lover’s father was a warm, affectionate man. By now, it didn’t surprise him anymore. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Unfortunately, duty already calls me back to the South Pole,” Hakoda explained. “But I will be back for a longer visit soon. Count on it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I look forward to it,” Zuko replied. “And just as soon as I can, I’m going to come up with an official business excuse to come down to visit with Sokka.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hakoda’s face softened to an affectionate expression, like that of a mother pig chicken. “You’re a good man, Zuko,” Hakoda said, dropping the title. This wasn’t a conversation between two leaders anymore but between two friends: the war prisoner and the boy who helped break him out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So are you, Hakoda,” Zuko responded. “Take care.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Hakoda pulled away, he squeezed the young Firelord’s shoulder. It was amazing how far they had come from Boiling Rock. Of course Hakoda had been immediately ready to adopt the child that had become so close to his son and risked his life for their family, but the former prince hadn’t been too keen on that idea. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>As Hakoda’s children clung to him, he looked to his son’s jailbreak partner. The Fire Nation prince was tense. Every muscle in his body seemed to be prepared to leap back into action at the slightest hint of danger. His expression was tight, unreadable. He wouldn’t make eye contact, instead watching Sokka like a guard polar bear dog. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hakoda reached out and clasped his hand against the young prince’s shoulder, causing Zuko to flinch. His good eye went wide with terror as he looked up into Hakoda’s face. The chief smiled, trying his best to look disarming. He didn’t mean to scare the prince. Up close, it was painfully obvious that he was just a child, no older than Sokka. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“You reunited me with my family,” Hakoda said. “Thank you, son.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The terrified prince brought his hands together and bowed much lower than Hakoda would have expected from Fire Nation royalty. Of course, Hakoda wouldn’t have expected Fire Nation royalty to bow at all. “It was an honor to fight alongside your son, sir,” he replied. “He is a brave warrior.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hakoda looked down at his son and broke into a large grin. “Best of the Southern Water Tribe he is.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sokka turned a light pink shade. “Well, I learned from the best. And I couldn’t have pulled it off without Zuko.” He turned to look for his friend, but somehow Zuko had snuck away without anyone noticing. Hakoda frowned. Something about the way the teenager had been on edge bothered him. He brought his arms up around his kids and tried to put it out of his mind for the time being. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Later that night, after both Sokka and Katara had fallen asleep, Hakoda decided to wander the temple. He didn’t think he could sleep yet, not with the events of the past few  weeks running through his head. Everything from the invasion to escaping Boiling Rock seemed to be playing through his head on repeat with no filter or control. His nerves were wired as if his mind couldn’t bring itself to believe that he was safe yet. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The quiet of the Air Temple put his restless mind at ease. He could hear running water in the distance, and it reminded him of home. It had been so long since he had been back to the South Pole. The water along the beaches ran gentler than the open sea he had been on for the past years, and if he closed his eyes, he could imagine he was out on a canoe with his kids, steering around icebergs. Without really paying attention, he followed the sound to a large fountain. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>At the fountain side sat Zuko, sitting curled up on himself. His legs were brought up to his chest, and his arms were wrapped around his legs, almost as if in a defensive shell. He startled as Hakoda approached, eyes flying up nervously his face. Hakoda just smiled. “Mind if I sit here?” he asked. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Not at all, sir,” Zuko replied. He watched Hakoda closely as he sat down, back to the water. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“It’s a nice night,” the older man said. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The teen hummed in agreement, then paled when Hakoda’s eyes glanced to him. “Y-yes sir,” he stuttered quickly. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hakoda tilted his head and really studied Zuko- tense and crouched in on himself, breathing quickly, expression guarded, and eyes flitting from side to side. It was so obvious that the prince was scared of something. “You don’t have anything to fear from me,” Hakoda said softly. “I may be the Southern Water Tribe Chief, but I know that you’re not the enemy. I owe you a debt of gratitude for what you did for my family.” </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zuko cringed. “It’s the least I could do after... everything.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Yes, Sokka told me about your complicated histories,” Hakoda replied. “How you showed up at the South Pole like the raiders that killed my wife. I won’t lie, it really scared me at first. But then I looked at you and I realized that you’re just a kid like my own children. You didn’t start this war. You were forced into it by your ancestors, but you’re not them. If we’re going to achieve peace, then we need forgiveness, and that starts with people like you and me- the Prince and the Chief. If we can do it, then there’s hope for the rest of the world. I’m honored to be allies, Prince Zuko.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The prince stared back at him in shock, lips parted and eyes watery. “You’re a good man, Chief Hakoda,” he said, his voice sounding a little choked. “The honor is all mine.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hakoda smiled wide and reached forwards to pat the teen’s shoulder, but to his dismay, Zuko still flinched away. “Sorry,” Zuko muttered, once again unable to meet his eyes. “Don’t take it personally. I’m not good with being touched.” </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The chief dropped his hand slowly to his side. “Hey, I’m not mad. That’s your right,” he said. “I saw you fight your sister back at Boiling Rock. I can’t imagine you’ve had a lot of loving familial relationships.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zuko shook his head. “No. I mean, I did at one point. There was my mother, up until one day when she was just gone. I was eleven. Then there was my Uncle after my banishment, but I betrayed him. I wouldn’t be surprised if he hates me now.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you,” Hakoda replied. “If he loved you, he’ll</em> <em>forgive you.”</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“I hope so,” Zuko whispered. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hakoda stood. “I’m going to try and get some sleep. You should too. There’s no telling what tomorrow will bring.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>“Wait,” Zuko said, standing as well. He held out his hand. Hakoda smiled as he shook hands with the prince. There was trust after all.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Zuko walked back to the palace, he could still feel Hakoda’s tight hug around him, and he smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It wasn’t hard to track down his Uncle, serving tea to the servants in the kitchen. It was quite a sight, the old Prince holding the tea kettle, entreating a group of timid servants to allow him to humbly pour them a cup. Anka stood to his side, assuring each scared servant that it was perfectly fine, even encouraged to accept. “Uncle, I do hope you’re not terrorizing the palace staff,” Zuko teased with a mischievous smirk. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No one has ever been terrorized by tea,” Iroh protested, scowling playfully at his nephew. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t know, your Highness,” Anka cut in. “Kobe looked pretty terrified.” She turned to Zuko, matching his mischievous expression. “Perhaps we should call him the Tea Terror rather than Dragon of the West.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko laughed, and Iroh’s mock scowl melted into a soft smile. Hearing his nephew laugh so genuinely gratified his old heart. If someone had told Iroh three years ago that he would be hearing that sound again, he wouldn’t have believed them. Back then, Zuko had been so angry, lashing out at anyone who came close. Despite the verbal assault, Iroh stayed. He had failed his nephew once before. He wouldn’t fail again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Come, Prince Zuko. Sit with me,” Iroh instructed. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“I don’t want to sit!” Zuko huffed. “I want to train!”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Iroh resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “We’ve been training for hours,” he pointed out. “You’re going to run yourself into the ground.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Says the laziest man in the Fire Nation,” the boy grumbled. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“I didn’t get to be the feared Dragon of the West by digging myself into a hole in the ground. I worked smarter than that,” Iroh said. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zuko scowled, but he relented and sat on the bench next to his uncle. They could see the waves cresting in the distance. “How much longer until we reach port?” he asked. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Still a few hours at least, judging by the size of those waves,” Iroh replied. “Though I have no idea what you think you’re going to find there.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“For a town so close to the Northern Air Temple, somebody has to know something,” Zuko insisted. “And if not, we’ll just continue straight to the temple after resupplying. Satisfied?” </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He wasn’t satisfied, but Iroh nodded his head anyways. Without thinking about it, the old general leaned back and reached his arm across his nephew’s shoulders like he might have done when Zuko was younger and they sat together. As soon as his hand came down on the prince’s opposite shoulder, he flinched hard, nearly falling from where he was sitting. He sucked in a quick breath, and the muscles in his face and shoulders went tense. As Iroh quickly drew his arm back, Zuko jumped to his feet. “I- I’m gonna, uh- I’m gonna go check on something!” he announced loudly, walking away quickly. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Iroh leaned back and watched him go, a sinking feeling growing in his stomach.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sit with me?” Iroh requested. He stretched his arm out as invitation. Zuko sat on the seat next to him and leaned into his shoulder. “I’ve missed you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve missed you too, Uncle,” the Fire Lord replied. “Are you going to visit Azula while you’re here?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Iroh hesitated, biting at his lip as he thought. “I don’t think she would be happy to see me,” he admitted. “After her defeat, she said she never wanted to see me again. I always saw her as Ozai’s daughter, and that’s how I treated her. That was a mistake. I failed her. If she wants space from me and what I remind her of, that’s the least I can do for her.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I understand,” Zuko said. “But she’s different now. She’s healing. She’s letting herself become open and loving. Already she’s let Mai and I in. I think an apology from you would go a long way to help her recover.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Perhaps it would,” the old general mussed. “Alright. If you think I should, then I will go visit her tomorrow.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko beamed. “Thanks Uncle!” he said, moving his arms to hug the old man. “I know this will mean a lot to her.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two sat for a moment longer, soaking in each other’s company while the palace staff worked around them. Zuko’s uncle was warm and smelled like ginseng. It was a comforting scent, one that reminded Zuko that no matter where he was, he could always find a home with the people who loved him, just as Iroh had been his home during his banishment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The tea’s going to get cold,” Iroh commented. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re a firebender,” Zuko pointed out, not budging to let him up. “You can heat it back up easily.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But the staff-”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anka cut in. “I’ll serve the tea, your Highness,” she said. “You just take this moment to be with your nephew.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even if Iroh had wanted to, there was no arguing with Anka and her gentle yet firm tone. The young girl could be very motherly for her age, but Iroh just guessed that she was a caretaker soul at heart. It made him glad that she was around, watching over his nephew when he couldn’t be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He found Sokka by the turtle duck pond with Suki and Ty Lee, both makeup free. Since his last assassination attempt, the Kyoshi warriors had stuck around to protect him. Not that Zuko felt he needed anyone’s protection, but he was grateful for the company nonetheless. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko plopped down on the ground next to Sokka and leaned his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Hello love,” Sokka greeted him with a smile. “Long day?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The longest,” Zuko agreed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suki and Ty Lee sat on his other side, holding hands and leaning into each other so that the sides of their faces were touching, smiling like honeymoon lovers. “Did you visit Azula today?” Ty Lee asked. Her smile didn’t drop, but her eyes scrunched up a bit in worry. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I did,” Zuko replied. “She’s doing alright. She can acknowledge that Ozai was a terrible, abusive person now, and she’s starting to open up.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ty Lee’s eyes softened. “That’s great. Mai told me that Azula said she loved her in a not quite friendship way. The Mai said that she kissed Azula. I’ve never seen her aura brighter.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko smiled. “You’re a good friend, Ty Lee. To both of them.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At that, Ty Lee launched herself across the grass and grabbed Zuko in a tight hug, nearly pushing him onto his back while Sokka and Suki laughed. “Thank you, Zuko!” she exclaimed. “You’re a good friend too, even though I helped Azula hunt down you and the Avatar.” Zuko reached an arm up to wrap it around Ty Lee’s back. “Wow. You’re a comfy hugger. How am I only just now figuring this out?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well, it’s not like I gave a lot of hugs when we were kids,” Zuko replied. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ty Lee drew back and settled again next to Suki. “I remember,” she said. “Your aura was always so murky and sad. Now, it’s shining a bright, happy pink!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘You were lucky to be born.’</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>His father’s words rang in his ears as he walked through the palace halls. Zuko brought his hands up to his hair and tugged, trying to drown out the sound. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘Maybe if you weren’t such a miserable failure, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt. Let those burns remind you to be better.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The burnt skin on the palms of his hands stung as he grabbed his hair. It was punishment for not being a good enough firebender, his father had said. If he’d just tried harder, the fire wouldn’t have hurt him. He held his hands to his chest, cradling his burnt palms against himself. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Zuko!”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>From behind him, Ty Lee bounced out from around the corner and up to him. “We’re playing hide-and-seek with Azula. Wanna join in?” she asked. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“No thanks,” Zuko grumbled. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ty Lee paused and frowned. Zuko’s aura was messy, all dark colors blurred together and flickering unstably. “Why are you sad?” she asked in a quiet voice. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The prince’s aura flared up with bright anger. “I’m not sad!” It was a lie, but he wasn’t going to admit that he cried every night because his mom was gone, his cousin was dead, and his father thought he was a failure. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>With no warning, Ty Lee hugged Zuko tightly. His aura flickered fearfully, and he squirmed out of her grasp. “I said I’m fine!” he complained. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>This time, Ty Lee didn’t follow him as he stalked away, the sadness and fear radiating off of him like heatwaves. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My aura is pink?” Zuko asked. “I think that’s the top Ty Lee compliment there is.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ty Lee winked. “Maybe, except for the ones reserved for Suki’s ears only!” Suki blushed at that and leaned in to kiss the other warrior. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka gushed over-dramatically, causing both girls to blush. “Hey!” Ty Lee protested. “I will chi block you and tickle you to death!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Water Tribe boy’s soft blue eyes looked to Ty Lee nervously. “You know what? I believe you,” he said. He stood up and offered his hand to Zuko. “Come on, Zuko. This place is getting too dangerous.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko took his hand and let himself be pulled up and dragged away, following wherever Sokka wanted to take him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sokka, my love, you’ve been staring out the window for the past ten minutes now. Want to tell me what’s bothering you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko nuzzled his face into his boyfriend’s neck like a cat. Sokka smiled at the very touchy-feely Fire Lord clinging onto his side despite his moodiness. “Nothing’s bothering me, treasure,” he replied. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A huff of warm firebender breath went into his neck. “I know you’re lying,” Zuko said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s stupid, really,” Sokka insisted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If it bothers you, it’s not stupid.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka sighed and turned to face his boyfriend. “It’s just... something that last assassin said.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What did he say?” Zuko questioned when Sokka didn’t continue. “Frankly, I have no idea. All I could hear was blood rushing through my head at the time.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For another minute, Sokka was quiet. Then, he blurted out, “I don’t belong here.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko’s lips parted. “What?” he asked, voice small. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s what the assassin said,” Sokka clarified. “I don’t belong here. And maybe he’s right. I’m just a boy from a tiny, South Pole village. What do I know about living in a palace?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh Sokka,” Zuko said softly. He raised his hands to cradle his boyfriend’s face. “You are the best ambassador the Southern Water Tribe could ask for. And as far as living in the palace goes, we’re redefining what that means everyday. I spent three years at sea learning to swear like a sailor, and then I was a refugee, then a fugitive. I’m not the palace trained kid I used to be. Also, the staff love you, so they obviously think that you belong here.” Sokka huffed out a small laugh. “And you know what? You will always have a place to belong with me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The young Fire Lord leaned in until his forehead rested against Sokka’s, who was now trembling slightly. “I love you,” Zuko continued. “And I’m always going to, no matter where you go, even if you were all the way down at the South Pole and I was stuck here. No matter what you think, you will always belong.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka lifted his face to bring their lips together, pulling Zuko in for a slow, impassioned kiss. “How are you the same person who showed up at the Western Air Temple with a ‘hello, Zuko here?’” he asked, only pulling away about an inch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The warm breath of Zuko’s laugh hit his lips. “I’ve come a long way, haven’t I?” he asked. “You should be proud of me.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you, jerk,” Sokka replied. “Of course I’m proud.” He leaned in again and pressed his lips to Zuko’s.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When they pulled away again, Zuko said, “Come to bed with me. I can tell we’re both exhausted.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka let himself be led to the Fire Lord’s bed. He laid down, and Zuko curled up behind him, blanketing him in firebender warmth. “You’re a good boyfriend,” Sokka said. “Every time I doubt myself, you always know just what to say to make me feel better.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you know who that assassin’s father was?” Zuko asked quietly, his voice taking on a more somber tone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No,” Sokka whispered. “Tell me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It was the general who planned to sacrifice the 41st division,” he answered. “The one who I spoke out against, which led to me getting... well, you know.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So not somebody I should be listening to?” Sokka asked, though he already knew the answer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Never,” Zuko replied. “Don’t ever listen to those bloodthirsty eagle hawks. You’re a good person, and you belong.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you,” Sokka said again. “It was ridiculous for me to think I didn’t belong here.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you too.” </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>